


Out of the Closet, Into the Locker Room

by Ritsy, SebasuchansKitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsy/pseuds/Ritsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasuchansKitten/pseuds/SebasuchansKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis, the star quarterback of his high school football team, has it all: devilishly good looks, popularity, and girls fawning over him wherever he turns. Yet the one thing he does not have and covets immensely is absolute acceptance for who he truly is.<br/>Ciel Phantomhive is an openly gay, soft-spoken nerd, and while most people are kind to him or treat him as they would anyone else, one group of students have singled him out as a target: the jocks. Sebastian leads the ranks, constantly bullying the homosexual youth at any possible chance that he gets. Determined to make his life a living hell for possessing the one thing he wants most, can the two ever see eye to eye?</p><p>Ciel Phantomhive - Ritsy<br/>Sebastian Michaelis - SebasuchansKitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet, Into the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinFabliaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFabliaux/gifts).



> Pumpkin-  
> Thank you so much for being such a dedicated reader and supporting us for so long. You always leave comments, you're always looking forward to our updates, and you always have something positive and motivating to say. We always look forward to your feedback and you inspire us to keep our heads up with your optimistic and exciting demeanor. We worked our asses off to write something for you that you'll hopefully enjoy, to try to express our immense thanks for everything you've done for us. Sincerely, you are the best.  
> And to anyone else who may be reading this, we hope you enjoy.

Moderate amounts of chatter filled the otherwise peaceful outside air, random cliques of students filing out of the two double glass doors, backpacks slung across their shoulders and lunch trays clutched in their hands, which held an unappealing variety of consumables that no one wise would refer to as food. It was lunchtime, and the students that had no desire to eat inside the packed cafeteria chose to eat out in the courtyard, which provided plenty of tables and a wide, open field. The groups that tended to enjoy the fresh air were the nerds, -- since they had space to discuss class assignments and their usual dorky quirks -- the loners, -- who preferred peace and quiet to read, write, or draw to themselves -- and the cheerleaders, who kept their flirtatious, lusty eyes centered on the jocks practicing in the field.

"Must be nice to be able to sit on your ass and stuff your face with food," his friend muttered. "While those lazy shitheads are kicking back and filling their guts, we're out here starving and practicing in this heat." He was right.

He'd love to be able to cram food into his mouth until his orifice hurt, since he had skipped breakfast, and working out right now was only making his stomach wretch more. He knew the town would be counting on him tonight; everyone's eyes would be on him, the majority of the glory would be directed at him in the moments of victory, along with the disappointment if they happened to fail. He wasn't doing this alone, of course, he had the team. But the team had high expectations of him, as well. He couldn't afford to fuck up.

"Complaining is for pansies," he scolded, rolling his shoulder blades back and sighing in relief when the tension in his muscles relaxed for a brief moment. "Suck it up like a man."

His friend grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told, and didn't whine about any other unpleasant elements. He understood his friend's pain; it was bullshit having to practice and strain themselves in this heat, but luckily football season would be coming to a close soon, and he'd be able to enjoy his workouts in an air conditioned gym rather than the boiling heat outside. He'd be able to sleep in and pig out on whatever he wanted until he puked, too, which was always a plus.

"Yo, Sebastian!" Another friend called, jogging up to him, sweat pouring down his face as if his hair was a personal rain cloud. "Think we can take a break? The guys are exhausted."

He looked out at the multiple teens scattered across the field, noting that his teammates were panting like dogs, their posture bent over and their hands on their knees as they seemed to be submitting to the intense exertion. "We can't quit," Sebastian said, gripping the football between his hands, though it was threatening to slip out of his clammy palms. "We have a big game tonight. Everyone's counting on us."

"Come on, Sebastian," he begged, his voice hoarse. "We're too sore and hot for this, and you look tired too."

He was almost grateful for the pleading words of his teammate; it was too damn hot for this kind of physical exercise, and the thought of getting some food in his famished stomach sounded so heavenly that he could've came, if he was still going through puberty, of course.

"Tch," Sebastian clicked in irritation, his eyebrows furrowing and he threw the football at his friend in anger. "Fucking wimps."

He stalked away from the field, pretending to be enraged by the incompetence of his team, when, in reality, he couldn't have been happier to walk away. By now, he would be okay with devouring pretty much anything, and if he happened to be a cannibal, he would settle for consuming a few of the nerds; they were a waste of space anyway, and maybe some of their brain juices would seep into him and help him pass his trigonometry quiz. Seriously, who fucking excelled at trigonometry? Nerds, that's who.

"Sebastian," a voice cooed, followed by a few high pitched giggles. The jock turned his head, scratching the back of his sweat-drenched neck as he regarded the blonde girl who called him, along with her friends who were also batting their eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Hey, R-" He paused. Fuck. What was her name again? Rochelle? Renee? Eh, it didn't matter. She was just an average piece of ass that he indulged in only when huge parties were thrown, since he didn't want to get mixed up with her on his personal time. He knew that she was dying to make their "relationship" official, as she hinted at it all the time, but that would never happen. He had fucked some of her friends too, and they were nothing special, as well. But she didn't know that. "Hey," he said simply, correcting himself to avoid getting her name wrong. "How's it going?"

"You haven't talked to me in _forever,"_ she exaggerated, twirling a piece of her golden hair around her finger while she gave him a small smile. "Have you been busy?"

 _Forever? Didn't we fuck last week?_ "Uh, yeah, I've been busy," Sebastian stated, his lips curling upwards, though not quite in a smile. He didn't want to be bothered with her stupid sensitive feelings right now; he was fucking STARVING. Couldn't she just go back to giggling over nothing with the rest of the cheerleaders?

"Well..." she began, flashing him a seductive smirk as she leaned close, pressing her body against his while she whispered in his ear. "Maybe we can go on a date this weekend?"

Ugh, no. Anything but a _date._ Dates were where things got mushy and serious. He would be expected to dress up nicely, spend his own cash just to buy the bitch flowers that would surely die in a few days, and confess his undying love for her like all of those saps in the movies, since that was every girl's dream. Fuck that. That was never going to happen. Girls could be ferocious, though. He needed to let her down in a way that seemed like he wasn't actually letting her down. Women were too complicated for his liking.

Sebastian let out a composed breath, snaking his arm around the girl's waist and pulling her closer to him. He confidently placed his hand on her upper thigh, running it up her skirt and squeezing her ass firmly, scrunching up her silk panties in the process. "I'll call you, okay?"

She was breathless. She seemed to choke and sputter as she tried to form words, and the friends behind her gasped at his bold action. He smirked and shot them a wink, immediately making them swoon and causing them to blush like none other could. Of course none other could fluster them the way he did. There wasn't a single person at school that could compete with Sebastian's attractiveness, and he knew it. What with his flawlessly softened raven tresses, his devilishly unique sanguine eyes, his pale skin that glistened aesthetically under a thin coating of sweat, his flesh carved around gorgeous muscles that he had worked his ass off to achieve. He knew he was a threat to everyone, not only in looks but in the talent he possessed, as well. No one could injure his pride.

His glittering irises flickered over to the side, and his complexion immediately contorted in rage when they did so. Well, there was one asshole who could.

"I gotta go," Sebastian murmured, releasing the broad and storming away quickly before she could stop him. His angry eyes were fixated on _him,_ his brows furrowed dangerously and his fists clenching and relaxing repeatedly, nails prodding into the damp flesh of his palms. He looked so peaceful, just sitting there. He was reclined back, book cradled in his hands, a small, tranquil smile curling his lips as his eyes ran from side-to-side, eagerly drinking up the words on the pages. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? Who read in their free time and found it _relaxing?_ He really was a fucking creep.

"What's up, Faggothive," Sebastian greeted rudely, slapping the book out of the boy's hands, the piece of literature hitting his face as he did so. His grip tightened on the book to steady it, and he slid a bookmark inside before he closed it, his timid eyes raising to look at the towering threat above him. "Smart," Sebastian continued, grabbing the top of the mark and plucking it out of the book. "Wouldn't want to lose your page, huh?"

His lower lip slightly trembled when the marker was removed, though he said nothing. The jock looked over the strip of material in his hand, his nose wrinkling in disgust when he realised that it was a silk ribbon. A ribbon? _Really?_ How gay was this kid? Apparently the gayest, which was why Sebastian loathed him. His name was Ciel Phantomhive, and he was known for being the first and only openly homosexual kid at school, and, for some reason, everyone fucking loved him for it. The teachers fawned and gushed over how brave and courageous he was, the girls giggled and doted on him since they thought he was adorable, and his parents, when questioned, professed their undeniable adoration for their son, stating that they would support and accept him no matter what, because they loved him for who he was.

Sebastian was frankly quite sickened by it all. Suddenly a normal kid confesses that he likes having dicks up his ass, and he's a town hero? Sebastian had nearly drowned in all of his blood, sweat, and tears, only becoming a spectacle of greatness when he led the football team to the championships, and even then, he still wasn't a huge exception. Sure, the coach gave him a few freebies for being the quarterback, and teachers would go easy on him the day after a hard game, but they still got on his ass about his grades, and his parents didn't give a shit about his personal fulfillment. If Sebastian told his parents that he was gay, his father would decapitate him before he could finish his sentence, and if his pop didn't act immediately, his mother would surely tear him apart limb by limb. So why did this piece of shit get so fortunate? He wasn't anything special. He was just another faggot who begged for dick. Fucking disgusting.

The teen still remained silent, as he usually did. Sebastian struck fear in him, no doubt, and as much as he hated to admit it, the kid wasn't stupid; he was saving himself from a thorough beating by keeping his trap shut. Ciel didn't need to speak, though. His sapphire orbs stared at Sebastian, their color seeming to be diluted by a thin layer of water that made his eyes shimmer and shine. His innocent expression never wavered. He simply sat, waiting for the rest of Sebastian's abuse.

Sebastian's lips curled into an angry sneer. He hated when the faggot looked at him that way. So innocent, so calm. Couldn't he fight back? _Didn't he want to?_ Sebastian would love to ball up his fist and beat the shit out of the kid, give him a black eye and a bloody nose at the very least. But he couldn't give him a proper bludgeoning when he was fucking _looking at him like that._

"See you in gym, homo," Sebastian grumbled, slapping Ciel over the head before he walked away, ready to head back inside. Class would be starting soon, and he certainly didn't need any more tardies than he already had.

"Hey, Sebastian!" His buddy called, smacking his arm playfully as he was pulling the glass door open.

"Bard," he nodded in greeting, quirking a brow. His friend treaded after him when he entered the cafeteria, the smell of generic food and the loud sound of gossiping students hitting them as soon as they walked in. He still hadn't eaten a thing. Damn it all.

"Dude, I watched you feel up Rach outside," he gushed, his admiring eyes as big as the moon. "How'd you do it?"

Sebastian clicked his tongue, glancing at his friend like he was an idiot. "I slid my hand up her skirt and grabbed her ass?"

"No, not that! I mean, how'd you do it without her slapping the shit out of you?"

He shrugged, his eyes scanning the crowded area as he searched for his forgotten backpack. "I don't know, I just did it."

"But dude, you're as soft as a baby's rear!" Bard exclaimed, his hand smacking his friend's crotch casually. "How the fuck do you stay so calm? You're like a master gigolo!"

"I guess I am," Sebastian said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, his slender legs carefully swiveling his body through the many groups of students as he spotted his bag. Bard may view him as a charmingly seductive guy with the ladies, but the truth was that Sebastian simply had no use for them, and if they happened to scream and run in the other direction, that would be just fine. Bending over to grab his discarded backpack off the ground and sling it over his shoulders, he shot his friend a departing expression, his hand casually waving goodbye. "Catch ya later."

 

* * *

 

 

 _What Abra was actually doing that day was concentrating on being at two places at the same time. It was like simultaneously patting your head and rubbing your stomach: hard at first, but not too difficult once you got the hang of it._ A soft breeze carried over the boisterous laughter and the chattering of students milling about outside during lunch, drawing the tiny male's attention away from his book, his large sapphire eyes gazing out over the open space through the lenses of his spectacles. The grounds were bright with sunshine, hardly a cloud floating in the sky, and had it been a touch cooler, it would have been the perfect day. The sun blazed high, sending searing waves of heat all throughout the air, and for those who weren't overexerting themselves, it was tolerable. Pushing up his square thick-rimmed glasses, his soft stare floated over to the field where the football players were practicing, eyes immediately picking out the raven-haired form of Sebastian Michaelis. He could feel his heartrate speeding up as the organ skipped a few beats, his pale cheeks tinging with pink. He didn't need a better view of him because he had already memorised his mesmerising features; his pale angular face, those almond-shaped sanguine eyes that seemed to pierce right into his soul, and those terribly kissable lips, always curled either into a smirk or a sneer. If Sebastian would ever grace him with that devilish smirk, he would die from pure bliss on the spot. He was perhaps the most tantalizingly attractive male to grace this earth, and the youth was nursing a huge crush on the Quarterback.

Leaning back against the large oak tree, Ciel sighed wistfully, never daring to have even the smallest of fantasies or hopes; even if Sebastian wasn't straight, the blae-haired boy knew he would never stand a chance against the attractive guys that populated the school. He didn't think himself very handsome at all; his figure was too feminine, his heart-shaped face set with large, round sapphire eyes that hid behind clunky glasses, and full pouting lips. He was far too short, too thin, and much too plain, not to mention that he happened to be a huge nerd, who would pop a boner over all things intellectual if he had no self-control. Knowledge was the love of his life, at least it had been... Looking down at himself, Ciel took in his outfit; acid washed skinny jeans clung to his slender legs, a tight Star Trek shirt hidden beneath a billowy, oversized grey cardigan, and scuffed up black Converse. Jocks hated nerds, it was a fact of life. Something that Ciel had come to accept over years of being bullied was that Sebastian was cool, popular, the star of the football team, and he was a petite gay kid with asthma; the two could never be friends, let alone something more. The thought made his heart wilt in his chest, his face falling into what could only be identified as sorrow. Drawing his legs up to his body, he returned to watching Sebastian, who was now stalking away from the field, his long, muscular legs striding toward the school building. As he got closer, Ciel was able to see every single muscle flexing and contracting beneath his sweat-coated skin. Biting into his bottom lip and swallowing hard, the youth quickly turned his attention back onto his book, _Doctor Sleep_ by Stephen King, his heart constricting painfully and his lower stomach filling with butterflies. Staring at the page, his mind only absorbed the number 341 in the bottom corner. His eyes scanned over the words, but rather than seeing them, he pictured in his head Sebastian walking, an image that would forever be seared into his brain. Peeking back up, he noticed that Rachel was talking to Sebastian, and out of nowhere, he slid his hand up the back of her leg, lifting her skirt enough to expose her panties. Pain like no other struck him, and he dropped his eyes onto the blurring page. The large orbs filled with water, and when he blinked to try and clear his vision, it stuck to his lashes. Ciel's entire chest cavity ached, his lungs feeling as though they would collapse.

"What's up, Faggothive," a deep, liquid velvet voice interrupted Ciel's mental anguish, the large book coming up as a hand slapped it, hitting him on the nose. He knew without looking up who it would be. With a soft inhalation of breath, he placed the royal blue ribbon within the book and shut it, a small bit hanging out so that he could easily find his spot. Raising his head slowly, his eyes scanned up Sebastian's muscular form before meeting those sanguine orbs. "Smart," Sebastian sneered, his long fingers reaching out and taking hold of the ribbon, easily removing it from the book. "Wouldn't want to lose your page, huh?"

Ciel could feel his lower lip beginning to tremble, his body shaking slightly as he used all of his willpower to keep his tears at bay, though he never lowered his head. Before they had been tears of sorrow, they were now those of happiness and relief. So long as Sebastian continued to treat him as he always had, there would always be a small seed of hope in his heart. After all, his parents had constantly told him that when a boy was mean to you, it meant that they liked you. Even if it was a silly thing and he didn't really believe it, he held that statement close whenever he was being bullied, and it saved him time and again from letting his eyes overflow and sobbing. The anger in Sebastian's sanguine eyes was terribly evident, and the more that Ciel studied him, the more he noticed something else in their depths, something he couldn't identify.

"See you in gym, homo," the taller male grumbled, his hand coming down to slap the blae-haired youth's head before he turned and stalked away.

Bringing his hand up to rub the sore spot on his head, he realised that Sebastian still had his ribbon. Perhaps, if he would be able to speak up and ask for it back, his counterpart would be kind enough to return it. Most likely not. Ciel blinked, recalling the parting words the other male had left him with. _'See you in gym'._ He groaned, hiding his face between his knees, clutching his book tightly to his chest. No, anything but gym; he positively _loathed_ gym. Having asthma had singled him out amongst his peers, as he was exempt from most strenuous activities and for that the jocks would torment and heckle him at any chance they got. Among their favorite insults were pansy, inhaler breath, and _crippled lung._ Honestly, half the time Ciel worried for their intelligence level; perhaps they had been tackled one too many times? It was neither here nor there whether they suffered from brain trauma or were just naturally... slow-witted. The point of the matter was that Ciel was dreading having to go to gym, as he did every day. The silver lining was that he got to watch Sebastian excel at everything they threw at him athletically, while sweat dripped down his skin, his muscles flexing and...

Shaking his head to clear those lewd thoughts from his brain, he slowly stood up, gathering his belongings before heading back into the school building. If he wasn't so keen on absorbing all the knowledge that he possibly could, he would be begging for the school day to be over. "On to fifth hour," he mumbled to himself, visibly perking up at the thought of maths.

 

* * *

 

 

Ciel walked at a leisurely pace into the currently empty locker room, heading toward the very back of the room where his locker was located. Nimble fingers spun the combination lock, stopping at the appropriate numbers before he pulled it down with a resounding click. Removing the lock, he opened the metal door and quickly gathered his gym clothes; he had to move fast, before his classmates began filing into the room. He darted to a small entryway that led to bathroom stalls, stepping inside of one and closing the door firmly. As Ciel began peeling his clothing off, he sighed heavily, staring down at the neatly folded pile. He hadn't always had to change away from all of the other students; until he came out as gay, he was relatively unnoticed and could use the locker room peacefully. The majority of the students didn't seem to have a problem with it, it was only the jocks who gave him a hard time. After countless snide remarks about keeping his eyes off of their lower regions, jokes being cracked about how he must be in gay heaven, and too many red welts from being snapped with a wet towel, he decided that the best course of action would be to remove himself from the locker room. He didn't want to make people uncomfortable while they were changing, and if locking himself away in a bathroom stall of questionable cleanliness would solve that problem, then so be it.

It didn't take long for him to change, though he waited politely in the stall as voices began to filter into the room as students began entering; laughter echoed off of the walls as the males joked with each other, and after Ciel deemed an appropriate amount of time passing, he finally let himself out of the stall. Carrying his clothes back to his locker, he folded them and set each article inside, before shutting and locking it. The loud blond's voice hit his ears, and Ciel turned his eyes, immediately searching for the boy. If he recalled correctly, the blond male's name was Bard, and he tended to follow Sebastian around like a little puppy, so naturally he assumed that wherever Bard was, the raven-haired youth would also be. His deductions paid off when large blue eyes settled on the pale angular face of his bully and crush. His blue ribbon floated into mind, and steeling his resolve, he decided to approach Sebastian to ask for it back. Hesitant feet tripped over one another as he slowly trudged over to his taller counterpart, his heart jumping up into his throat and fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. Swallowing around his cardiovascular organ, he drew a shaky breath before gathering enough courage to force his voice to speak.

Daring to lift his arm up, he froze as the tight shirt was pulled over the sanguine-eyed male's head, his eyes widening even further as they drank in the sight of his bare back. Completely frozen to the spot, his heart nearly stopped as a strange tingling feeling danced in his lower stomach, and he bit back a moan that threatened to rise in him at the delectable sight of a shirtless Sebastian, forcing his eyes away from the perfectly carved muscles that flexed beneath his skin as he moved his arms. Fighting the urge to flee, he stood his ground (not like his feet could have even moved without him collapsing), his hand wavering uselessly in the air. "Uhm, e-excuse me..." he stuttered softly as his finger tapped on the other's shoulder almost against his will. A shiver danced through him, his boldness at touching Sebastian's bare skin shocking him.

The taller male turned his head, eyes trailing down his arm and leaving a trail of fire in their wake. He quickly removed his digit from his counterpart's person when he felt the muscles tense beneath his flesh, dropping it down to his side. "What the fuck do you want, Faggothive?" His voice cut through Ciel like a blade, efficiently removing the fog from his brain.

Lowering his eyes, he stared at his shoes like they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world, his voice going quieter as he stuttered. "I-I... uhm..." He could feel the warmth of blood pooling in his cheeks, the slight blush mortifying him. Sucking his lower lip into his mouth, he began worrying it between his teeth. Perhaps he should cut his losses, since he couldn't seem to form coherent sentences. It was just a simple, cheap ribbon that he had purchased because he thought it was pretty, and quite enjoyed the feeling of silk being rubbed between his fingers as he read.

"Spit it the fuck out," Sebastian snarled, the irritation in his voice rising and causing Ciel to draw his shoulders in as though he were shrinking into himself. His eyes caught movement as his counterpart turned to face him, though he kept his blue orbs firmly pointed downward. "Come on, four eyes. Use your fucking mouth for something other than sucking dick."

Ciel bit into his lip harder, his body beginning to tremble as his shyness once again began pulling at him. Contrarily to the wildly popular belief of the jocks, the blae-haired youth was still a virgin, and he had never even laid eyes on a dick, let alone _put one in his mouth._ He was too shy and innocent for such things, as well as being the only out kid in the entire school. Besides, he only had eyes for Sebastian, the male who would never look at him in such a way. The four-eyes comment struck deep, and his hands shakily came up to pull them off of his face, looking down into the large square spectacles. They must have looked stupid on him... _Maybe I can convince my parents to allow me to have contacts,_ he thought idly. Drawing a small breath, he found his voice once more, though he wasn't sure if Sebastian would be able to hear him over the other students, as he couldn't force his voice to rise above a slight whisper. "I-I believe you still have my ribbon. I-I would a-appreciate it if you gave it back, p-please." His sentence finished in a tiny squeak as he realised how silly he was being, caring so much about a single ribbon.

"I lost it," Sebastian said simply, a jolt of shock running through Ciel at those three words.

Snapping his head up to look up (and up and up) at the other male's face, his eyes widened to the size of saucers. “You w-what?” He chewed on his bottom lip, his heart dropping into his stomach. It shouldn’t have upset him this much, seeing that it was just a stupid ribbon. There were plenty more ribbons to be had. _But it was mine…_ The tears welled up easily, although a single droplet never left his eyes. Toying with the hem of his shirt, he opened his mouth to speak again when two jocks suddenly burst forth and grabbed hold of him, each pulling in a different direction and making him wince. Fear of being ripped in half flared up in him.

“Didn’t you hear him, faggot?” The burlier of the two sneered, getting much too close to his face, spittle flying out and hitting his cheek. “He doesn’t have your shit.” Well, Ciel certainly wasn’t deaf, he had just been shocked that something so precious could be so easily lost in the hands of another.

His backup, one slightly shorter and less muscular, piped up. “Yeah.” What an insightful retort. This jock was still yanking him harshly to the right, and if Ciel had been any sort of brave, he would have kicked him in the chin. Instead he was left to cower before them, shrinking back and trying to appear as small as possible, swallowing a whimper.

“Save it for the game,” came Sebastian’s voice, causing all three boys to jolt in shock, the two jocks turning their heads to look at him in bewilderment as a hopeful look overcame Ciel’s features. Apparently the lackeys were a bit slow, as their grips only seemed to tighten on his arms, and he wanted to cry out and yank away. The menacing look that the quarterback gave them was enough to make a grown man piss himself, and his voice lowered and took on a hard tone. “Or else you’ll all be running drills until you fucking collapse at practice.”

That seemed like so much of a horrifying prospect that they instantly removed their beefy paws from Ciel’s person, as if he had burned them. As they walked back to their lockers like scolded puppies, the youth decided to cut his losses. He didn’t want to continue to push and pester Sebastian when he seemed to be in a bad mood today. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he took one last daring glance at the raven-haired male, who was currently staring down his teammates, before walking through the locker room toward the door. He avoided touching anyone, lest they scream at him or torture him with accusation of molestation. He hesitated at the door, dreading what was sure to come. He steeled what little resolve he had, bracing himself to be pelted with a numerous amount of balls.

 

* * *

 

 

The chair creaked and groaned as Sebastian reclined back, his spine aching when it hit against the hard plastic. Couldn't this cheap ass school afford better chairs? Apparently not. The quiet murmur of the teacher lecturing was the only real sound that filled the room, but he was currently blocking her out. He hated English; who truly cares about Shakespeare? Not anyone sane.

"Hey, man," the boy next to him whispered, gesturing for him to lean closer. Sebastian recognised him; he was a new kid who had just transferred from a few states away, and he had tried out for the team, but his performance had been dreadful. Personally, Sebastian didn't care for the kid, but he leaned to the side casually nevertheless, choosing to indulge in what the teen had to say. "Look at Mrs. Parker's ass. It looks like her skirt is barely holding her in. Damn, I'd like to pound that pussy."

Well, it would have seemed that he made the wrong choice. Sebastian didn't give a fuck about her backside. He didn't give a fuck about this class. All he cared about was that soon, it would be time for gym, and after that, football practice. However, his peer was now expecting him to make a remark, so he hadn't a choice but to stare at her rear, and take in the sight of her olive green pencil skirt that was tightly wrapped around her lower body. The boy was right; she did have a decent ass. For a woman. Sebastian squinted as he stared at her garment, studying the way it moved and scrunched when she walked. It had to be cashmere.

"Damn, dude!" The boy quipped with a goofy grin, his hand swatting Sebastian's bicep. "Leave some of the view for the rest of us!"

Sebastian inwardly rolled his eyes. _It's all yours._ "Sorry," he apologised, flashing the kid a smirk. "Can't help it. You were right, she's got a banging body."

To Sebastian's relief, the boy left him alone for the rest of the class, permitting him to sit back, relax, and watch the clock intently as he waited for class to end. He stared at the second hand, his fists burrowing in his jean pockets absentmindedly while the seconds ticked away. He visibly perked up, however, when his right hand curled around something soft in his pocket, and he drew his hand out from his pants to look at his discovery. A thin, dark blue piece of silk sat coiled nicely in his palm.

 _Phantomhive's ribbon._ He had forgotten to return it. Just looking at the thing gave him shivers; what if his gayness was contagious? Yes, Sebastian knew that being a homosexual wasn't a disease, but with Phantomhive it might as well be. Who knew what bacteria may be infesting on the fabric? He could've been masturbating to gay porn and then wiped his hand on it. _Fucking disgusting._

"Hey!" Bard yelled, slamming his fist down on Sebastian's desk and startling him out of his thoughts. His friend prodded the blue silk with his index finger, as if he had never seen a ribbon before. "Whatcha got there?"

Sebastian's digits closed around the strand almost protectively, his fast reflexes puzzling his buddy and making him cock an eyebrow warily. Why did he react so rashly? It was just a stupid piece of fabric. One that he stole from a gaylord, no less. "It's a ribbon. From Rachel," Sebastian added, surprising himself when he remembered her name.

"It's about time shit's getting serious between you two!" Bard praised, giving Sebastian a congratulatory pat on the shoulder.

"There is _nothing_ serious between me and Rachel," Sebastian hissed. The last thing he needed was people assuming they were going out. "She left it in my jacket pocket last weekend and I forgot to return it to her."

"Okay, okay," Bard dismissed, putting his hands up as a gesture of surrendering. "Sorry, Mr. Commitment Issues. I won't try to suggest anything about her anymore, even though something is clearly going on between you guys, and I think that you just want to keep it secret from your best friend."

For being Sebastian's best friend, Bard apparently knew nothing about him; he certainly didn't have commitment issues, and there was nothing going on with Rachel. Sebastian stood, grabbing his backpack off the ground and shrugging it onto his shoulders. Everyone including the teacher had already filed out of the room, even though he hadn't heard the bell. He must've been too lost in thought over the stupid ribbon.

"Ready for gym?" Sebastian asked over his shoulder as he exited the room and entered the hallway full of moving students, his friend trailing behind him.

"I'm always ready," Bard answered with a crooked grin, though Sebastian didn't see it. He was too busy dodging and swerving through his peers, ready to get gym over with. Then, he'd have another hour or so of more physical exercise at practice, and even more endurance at the football game tonight. And then he'd finally be able to go home, shower, and hopefully crash out as soon as his head hit his pillow. He wouldn't do homework tonight. Homework was for sissies.

"You know what today is, right boys?" Bard hollered as they entered the locker room. "Today's Friday!"

Sebastian confidently slid his backpack off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground as he entered the combination on his locker. Everyone knew what to expect from Bard's announcement; they would be playing dodge ball today, as they normally did on every Friday. And Sebastian was ready. What better way to take out his aggression than to pelt helpless kids in the face with balls? Trick question: there was no better way.

Slipping his shirt off, Sebastian groaned as he rolled his shoulders back, his spine aching with fatigue. He rubbed his equally sore biceps, pupils studying the details in his muscles as he flexed. He would have to workout extra hard this weekend; his arms seemed to have shrunk a bit, though there was no way that that could be possible.

"Uhm, e-excuse me..."

Sebastian froze as he felt a tiny finger lightly jab into his shoulder, his muscles tensing. He turned his head, staring at the finger on his shoulder blade and trailing down the tiny arm until he regarded the person who dared to touch him. "What the fuck do _you_ want, Faggothive?" He snarled, his teeth grinding against each other in anger, and his fists balling up as if ready to clock the kid in the face. Ciel typically remained quiet when Sebastian bullied him, yet he had heard the boy's voice before, if only a few times. Never had he gone so far to touch Sebastian, however; that was a brave move. Too brave. He needed to learn his fucking place.

"I-I... uhm..." Ciel stuttered, his big orbs staring down at his feet, and his cheeks were flushed in what seemed like embarrassment. A vein bulged in Sebastian's neck. Why the fuck was he so innocent?

"Spit it the fuck out," Sebastian snapped, turning around to face him completely. Ciel took a courageous risk, one Sebastian couldn't allow him to get away with. If he did, the little shit would think that he could get away with a lot more, and that certainly wasn't the case. "Come on, four eyes. Use your fucking mouth for something other than sucking dick."

By now, every boy in the locker room had stopped dressing to watch the scene, Sebastian's lackeys drinking the tension up while other kids were thankful that they weren't the brunt of the quarterback's abuse. Ciel seemed to be shaking now, his trembling hands removing his glasses upon hearing the comment. "I-I believe you still have my ribbon. I-I would a-appreciate it if you gave it back, p-please."

Sebastian's eyes widened. So the little fuck hadn't forgotten about the ribbon after all. Well, that didn't matter. He wasn't getting it back. Sebastian clicked his tongue, turning back around to face his locker as he pulled a t-shirt out, slipping the garment over his head. "I lost it."

"You w-what?" Ciel sputtered in shock, his doe eyes seeming to grow to an even bigger size, if that was even possible. Before Sebastian could reply, two of his teammates came up beside Ciel, grabbing onto the boy's thin arms roughly, yanking him left and right.

"Didn't you hear him, faggot?" One sneered, his face getting close to the teen's threateningly. "He doesn't have your shit."

"Yeah," the other one chimed in, giving a harsh tug to the boy's limb. Ciel visibly winced from the pain, his face cringing as he tried to sink back out of view. Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously. No one fucked with his prey.

"Save it for the game," Sebastian ordered, causing them to jolt in surprise. His glare sharpened at the teens when they had yet to let go. "Or else you'll all be running drills until you fucking collapse at practice."

Upon hearing the threat, they released Ciel and trudged back to their lockers with their tails between their legs. Sebastian watched them closely. It seemed that even his allies were trying to overpower him. No matter, they would all miserably fail if they ever tried to surpass him, he'd make sure of that.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian expertly dodged from left to right, avoiding the flying rubber balls that other kids dared to throw at him. Unfortunately for them, the majority of the jocks were on his team, and they were kicking ass. The opposite team only had three kids left, and they were desperately trying to hit Sebastian's teammates, though they were failing miserably. Sebastian bent down, his hands circling around a red ball and picking it off the ground, his fingers squeezing the hard rubber as he straightened his posture. His eyes focused on Ciel Phantomhive, who seemed to be frantically avoiding the balls that were currently traveling from one side of the gym to the other, his glasses slightly slipping down his nose as he grabbed onto a single ball. His weak arm threw it as hard as he could, though it only traveled a few feet in front of him. Sebastian took a few steps forward, a sly smirk spreading over his lips as the muscles in his arms tensed, preparing to launch the ball directly at the nerd. He had him now. Maybe the little twerp would even fall on his ass upon being struck; how hilarious that would be.

"Take this, Faggothive!" Sebastian heard someone yell, and he quickly turned his head to the right, watching as a lean, freckle-faced kid chucked a ball toward his target. The rubber sphere soared to the other side, smashing a fearful Ciel directly in the face. His glasses clattered to the ground, his balance clearly knocked off as his wobbling legs gave out, sending him crashing to the dirty floor. Ciel's hands cupped underneath his face, catching a steady stream of blood that flowed from one of his nostrils, along with a few tears that fell from his eyes. The teacher blew his whistle, signaling for everyone to stop as he rushed over to Ciel for assistance. Sebastian dropped the ball he held in irritation, his eyes narrowing in on the kid. For whatever reason, the situation that had just played out made Sebastian feel extremely angry. He had gotten what he wanted; Ciel fell to the ground like a klutz, with a bloody nose, no less, but that wasn't the point. That little prick took _his_ target, and called Ciel by the name that Sebastian had created specifically for ruining his life. The outcome didn't matter, for Sebastian was still pissed, and he was going to wipe that smug grin off that kid's face.

He stormed over to the boy, his hands shoving the boy's lean chest, causing him to stumble on his skinny legs like a fawn who was just learning how to walk. The sight made Sebastian click his tongue; he clearly didn't lift. "Stealing my fucking target? Do you know who the fuck I am, string bean?"

The freckle-faced male swallowed nervously, his head nodding quickly. "I didn't mean to, Sebastian. I just thought-"

"You just thought what?" Sebastian interrupted, his hands coming back up to give the boy another shove. "You think you can fit in with the jocks by acting like you're tough shit, huh?" He nodded, his limbs slightly quivering as he realised that Sebastian was starting to back him into a corner. Sebastian continued walking toward the kid until his back was tightly wedged between the gym walls, the jock's eyes gleaming dangerously as he stared him down. "You want to fit in and go home alive? Then stay the fuck out of my way."

The bell rang overhead, signifying that it was officially the end of the day. The terrified male darted away from Sebastian upon hearing the chime, grateful that he was able to escape the quarterback. Sebastian sighed, raking his fingers through his hair as he turned on his heel, stalking toward the locker room. The loud voices of multiple boys conversing bounced off the walls as he entered the room, the sound almost soothing as it distracted him from his stewing anger.

"Oh, Sebastian, there you are," Bard said, pushing through his peers to reach his friend as he quickly slipped a shirt over his head. "I got some bad news."

Sebastian tore his locker open, cringing as he heard Bard speak. Like he needed any more fucking problems. He quickly removed his sweaty gym shirt, cramming the clothing into his metal cubby as he pulled out his regular tee. "Bad news?"

"You didn't hear the teacher?" Bard asked, his eyebrow raising as his buddy slid into his t-shirt and pulled out his jeans. "He was fucking pissed about what happened to Phantomhive."

"Since when does Mr. L care about him?" Sebastian scoffed, tearing his basketball shorts off and shoving them into his locker before he began to pull his jeans on. "This whole school is turning into a gay parade."

"I don't think he cares about Phantomhive; he's afraid to get called out on bullying," another kid piped up, crossing his arms and leaning against a row of lockers as he regarded Sebastian and Bard. "Teachers can get fired for ignoring instances of bullying. He thought that the jocks were plotting against Ciel and purposely trying to hurt him, so he's going to tell the coach to make us run laps at practice as punishment."

 _"What?"_ Sebastian growled, his fingers nearly breaking the zipper on his pants as he yanked it up. "He thought _the jocks_ hit Phantomhive? It was that gay ass string bean that clocked him with the ball!"

"He thinks we put him up to it, since he knows the football team, especially you, has a strife against Ciel for being gay. So kiss your hamstrings goodbye, gentlemen."

Sebastian clenched his fists tightly, veins bulging in his arms as he slammed his locker shut, the force of it making the rest of the metal cabinets shake. "This homosexual shit has gone too far. Where is he now?"

"Sebastian, just let it go," Bard said, his voice nearly pleading as a few boys brushed past him and headed for the exit. "Come on, we're gonna be late for practice."

"He's in the showers. Cleaning himself up after that bloody nose, I'm guessing," the other male said, and Bard shot him a death glare.

"It doesn't matter. We're already going to be in trouble at practice. We'll only get into deeper shit if the coach realises that the quarterback isn't there."

Sebastian's teammates watched him curiously, slowly shuffling toward the door while they waited for him to join them. "You guys go ahead," Sebastian ordered, nails digging into his palms as he glanced at Bard with hate-filled eyes, leaving no room for argument. "I'll be right behind you. I just have something to take care of first."

He waited until the jocks filed out of the locker room obediently, and, though he was reluctant, Bard left, as well. Now that Sebastian was the only one remaining, he could clearly distinguish the sound of running water in the showers, and he stormed toward them dangerously, every muscle in his body bulged in tension from his rage. The little queer had gone too fucking far. He had every teacher, every student, every fucking person in their community wrapped around his finger. He could get away with anything, be excused from normal activites and immediately be considered a victim just because of his fucking preference in gender. Sebastian wouldn't stand for it anymore. He needed to be taught a fucking lesson.

Glancing underneath the shower curtains -- curtains that were newly hung up on every stall because of Phantomhive's "situation" -- he stopped when he saw two little feet standing over a drain, their heels facing Sebastian. With a snarl, he ripped the curtain back, his head slightly leaning into the shower as he did so. "Surprise, Faggothive."

Ciel jumped nearly ten feet in the air, his head turning back to regard the intruder and his cheeks flushed pink as soon as he recognised who it was. His blue eyes were wide as saucers as water dripped down his face and body, his hands pathetically scrambling for a towel on the rack next to him. "I-I..."

Sebastian refused to let him get away that easily. He was going to humiliate this little shit, whether he fought back or not. He promptly jumped into the shower, unfazed as water soaked through his denim jeans and t-shirt, and he curled his arm around the back of Ciel's neck, gripping onto his slender nape tightly as he shoved him against the wall, forcing Ciel's cheek to press against the wet tiles as he sneered. "Oh, no. Don't. Fucking. Move."

The male yelped and whimpered quietly, his body stilling compliantly as his blue eyes rolled up to stare into sanguine irises, his sapphire orbs shining innocently as his cheeks redden to an even deeper rouge. "O-okay. I w-won't."

"What the _fuck_ is your problem? Huh?" Sebastian barked, shoving Ciel harder into the wall and digging his nails into the boy's flesh with brutal force as his expression further twisted in rage. "You think you deserve special fucking privileges just because you suck dick? You think you're a fucking hero just because you like being fucked in the ass?" Sebastian rammed Ciel's face into the slippery tiles once more, his cheekbone smashing into the ceramic slabs painfully. "Is that what you fucking think, Faggothive?"

Ciel bit his bottom lip as agony shot through the side of his face, his fingernails digging into the wall as a small whimper left his throat. "I-I don't," he stuttered, eyes filling with tears, a shiny film coating them as he looked up at his attacker pleadingly. "I d-don't think that, S-S-Sebastian."

"Oh, so now you think you can get away with saying my name? First you think you have a right to touch me, and _now_ you think you can say my fucking name?" He growled as he leaned closer to the male, his warm breath fanning over his face as he shook his damp hair out of his vision. Sebastian stared intensely into those innocent orbs, pupils studying the fear that gleamed within them. His eyes then floated down to take in Ciel's body, watching as a steady trickle of water ran down his creamy skin, caressing the ribbed segments of his spine before they slid down his firm ass, some droplets even daring to slip in between his tantalizing cheeks. Sebastian licked his lips at the sight, arousal beginning to stir within him as his dick slightly twitched. Keeping one hand tightly wrapped around the male's neck, his other came up to compress down on his spine, pushing his entire body completely against the wall and watching as more water caressed his soft skin. It was so beautiful, the way his tiny frame stayed plastered to the wall, the contours of his body sharply enhanced under the flow of the shower even though the florescent lighting was dull. It made Sebastian want to maim him all the more. He pressed his lips to Ciel's ear, teeth grazing over his cartilage as they gnashed furiously. "You think you deserve special treatment? I'll give you a fucking privilege. Get on your knees."

Ciel flushed deeply, averting his eyes as embarrassment overwhelmed him. A violent shiver coursed through his body from Sebastian's words, and he slowly began to lower himself to his knees, shifting his weight uncomfortably when his bones ached from the hard flooring. He peeked up at his assaulter innocently through his lashes, his arms wrapping around himself insecurely as he nervously ran his tongue along his lips. "I-I. Um..."

Sebastian roughly yanked him off the wall by his neck, dragging the boy over until he sat directly in front of the taller male. The stream from the shower beat against Sebastian's clothed back and flowed over his shoulders as he kept a steady hold on Ciel's nape with one hand, the other quickly undoing his pants. He shoved his jeans and boxers down around his legs as he brought Ciel's head closer to his crotch. "Pucker up, Faggothive. It's your favorite treat." Anticipation coursed through his veins when Ciel gazed up at his engorged flesh, his body trembling at the sight of it. The boy hesitantly parted his lips, his tongue slipping out to run along the tip in an amateurish fashion, though he released a small moan as he did so.

"You can do much better than that," Sebastian growled through gritted teeth, his hand leaving the slender neck so his fingers could tangle through Ciel's soft locks. He gripped the strands forcefully, his clutch nearly ripping the follicles out. "Live up to your reputation, Faggothive. Show me what a little slut you are."

Ciel's face colored crimson with embarassment, his cheeks flaming upon hearing the lewd words. He nervously swirled his tongue around the head of the jock's dick, his mouth closing around it as he began to softly suck. Hollowing his cheeks out, Ciel sucked a bit harder, his curiosity fading and arousal taking over as he bobbed his head slightly, his eyes flicking up to Sebastian and staring through his lashes that were speckled with water droplets. 

"Mmm, fuck," Sebastian groaned, his head leaning back, the steady stream of water soaking his hair as he closed his eyes momentarily. "That's right. Knock off your fucking shy act; I know you're a professional at sucking cock." He tilted his head forward, eyes lidding as his lips curved into a victorious sneer while he watched the male beneath him. "How's it taste, hm? Let me see you drag your tongue over my dick."

And Ciel did exactly that. With a soft moan, he released the dick with a sloppy pop before he lapped at it, dragging his wet muscle along the shaft and curling it around the thick, turgid flesh, taste buds caressing veins. Once again, he sucked it back into his mouth, flattening his tongue and swallowing around the heated erection, his hands coming up to grip onto Sebastian's thighs for support. His cheeks were beet red with arousal and humiliation, though the arousal was much stronger. Tiny trails of water slid down his face, making him seem all the more innocent.

"God, yes. You're better than those white trash cheerleaders." Sebastian slightly bucked into the boy's orifice, his hand pushing Ciel's head forward a little more and groaning as his dick slipped deeper into the moist cavern. He had been given many blow jobs; at parties, in his car, hell, he even got one in the middle of class freshman year when the study hall teacher left to use the restroom, but never had he received one from a male, and never had it been so damn good. "I hope for your sake that you know how to fucking deep throat."

Surprisingly, Ciel felt elation upon hearing the comment, his jaw eagerly widening to try to fit Sebastian's entire dick into his mouth. A small gag emitted from him as the head hit the back of his throat, and he forced himself to take even breaths through his nose. Out of lack of confidence, Ciel dug his nails into the other male's thighs while he bobbed back up and then harshly down, sucking as hard as he could in attempt to take the erection even deeper. Tears filled his eyes at the discomfort, the sides of his mouth feeling as if they were tearing and splitting at the seams.

Sebastian groaned in ecstasy, his hand releasing Ciel's hair and joining his other to hook his fingers around the hem of his t-shirt, lifting the drenched garment off of his chest. Once he removed it, his hands tightly twisted the cotton around, wringing excess water out before he flicked it down like a whip, the fabric sharply snapping Ciel on the ass in the same instant as Sebastian harshly thrust into his mouth. "Fuck yeah. So fucking good."

Ciel's eyes lidded heavily, a broken moan rising within him and sending vibrations through Sebastian's thick dick as it slammed into the back of his throat, a few tears slipping down his cheeks and mixing with the water from the shower. He flicked his gaze up to Sebastian, giving him an innocent yet heated look from beneath his lashes, his own dick hard and throbbing with intense arousal. His ass was red and stinging from the rough snap of the wet shirt, head bobbing wildly on the other male's dick as if his life depended on it. Ciel massaged the underside of the shaft with his tongue, a single hand coming to wrap around what he couldn't fit into his mouth and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Fuck, I should've done this sooner," Sebastian gasped, bucking his hips and beginning to set a steady pace as he thrust deeper down Ciel's throat, his hands twisting and wringing out the shirt once more before he whipped the boy's ass again. "I bet you're enjoying this, huh, Faggothive?" He sneered, leaning down and curling his fingers around Ciel's jaw, forcing him to stare into his eyes. "I bet your little dick is about to explode." And, looking down, Sebastian realised it was. Ciel's shaft was twitching and throbbing excitedly upon being mentioned, his erection appearing so needy that it could burst. With a malicious smirk, Sebastian moved a single leg forward, cramming it in between Ciel's legs and letting the denim from his jeans rub against his sensitive organ. The boy's eyes nearly closed from the intense pleasure, though he forced them to stay open as he gazed up at the other male, his hips automatically rolling into his leg to get more friction. Ciel pushed his head further down on Sebastian's dick until his lips met his hand, his mouth swallowing greedily and echoing moans as a line of drool dripped down his chin. As soon as the shirt snapped his ass again, his cheeks reddened and he jolted pleasantly, his body tingling from the pain and pleasure pooling warmly in his lower stomach.

Suddenly, Sebastian realised what was going on. He didn't exactly care that he was practically orally raping Ciel, but what truly concerned him was that Ciel was _enjoying_ it. He was gay, so of course devouring dick wasn't new to him. But being forced to do it by his long time bully and liking it? Did he have a weird kink or something? The thought made Sebastian's previously enraged self kick back in, and he tangled his fingers through Ciel's hair once more, ripping the boy off of his dick by yanking on the follicles. He moved his leg back to its previous position, depriving the young male of friction. Using Ciel's locks again, Sebastian jerked Ciel to his feet, his hand forcing the boy to tilt his head back as he regarded him with dark eyes, small droplets of saliva flying from his mouth as he growled. "You're fucking sick, you know that?" Sebastian's snarl turned into a taunting sneer as he narrowed his eyes and cocked his head mockingly. "How much do you usually charge for your services, hm? Or do you only charge if I make you guzzle my cum?"

Ciel whined at the loss of friction, his mouth suddenly feeling empty without Sebastian's dick, and his shaking legs tried to hold him up as he whimperd at the pain in his scalp. His arms curled around himself insecurely, regarding the taller male with embarrassed orbs. His cheeks flooded with color as he flicked his eyes to the ground, a shaky breath being sucked in through his teeth while he stuttered. "I-I don't. I-I'm a v-virgin." He ran his tongue along his bottom lip before he sank his teeth into it, fresh tears filling his blue eyes.

Sebastian's eyes widened, his irises swirling with an even deeper malevolence as he stared at the humiliated boy, unblinking, veins bulging in his biceps as his muscles tensed. "What the fuck did you just say?"

Swallowing hard, Ciel dug his nails into his skin as he stared up at Sebastian, his entire face burning as he opened his mouth again, trying to speak steadier but ultimately failing when he started to sound desperate. "I-I'm a virgin..."

Sebastian couldn't believe it. No, he _wouldn't_ believe it. There was no way he was still a virgin when he had been eagerly sucking Sebastian off just minutes earlier. He was still taken aback for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, his voice coming out as a hiss from the intensity of his fury. "You're lying."

"N-no, I'm not. I'm not lying. I-I am a v-virgin," Ciel argued quickly, his botton lip trembling and his brows furrowing in sorrow. A single tear slipped from his eye, another small droplet clinging to his lower lashes.

Sebastian blinked in surprise, tempted to call him out once more, but he realised that the boy was telling the truth. His muscles moved on their own when he forcefully threw Ciel out of the shower, the sudden action and the slickness from Ciel's body making him lose his balance and crash on the concrete below. Sebastian calmly turned the water off, slowly stepping out of the shower and fixating his eyes on the boy that he was towering over. "Well we'll just have to change that, won't we?"

Ciel flailed his arms out, trying to protect his face as he hit the ground hard and slid forward, his knees and forearms taking the brunt of the impact, causing them to scrape up. A small squeak left the boy when pain radiated through him as deep bruises began to form on his skin, and he looked back at his assaulter, biting his bottom lip until it bled while his heart fluttered wildly against his ribcage. "I-I. You..?"

"Get on your knees." Sebastian instantly commanded, raking a hand through his hair, droplets of water hitting the ground as he continued to watch the boy with lust-filled eyes. "After I'm done with you, you'll never crave anyone else's dick again."

The weaker male's mouth fell open at the words, a small moan leaving his lips though his face flushed brightly in embarrassment. Ciel slowly rose on his painfully bruised and bloodied knees, his hands resting shoulder-width apart, his back arched slightly and exposing his ass, his chest rising and falling with panting breaths. Sebastian dropped to his knees behind Ciel, his fingers wrapping around his throbbing shaft and sliding it between the boy's ass cheeks, his engorged flesh pulsating against the silky mounds before he guided his head to the entrance, his saliva and precum-coated tip teasing Ciel's ring of muscles. Ciel tensed up slightly, the sensation unfamiliar but not unwelcome, and he tried to relax his muscles, sucking in a small breath as he closed his eyes and bit his lip. He daringly rolled his hips back into his assaulter, his entrance rubbing against the head of Sebastian's dick invitingly while Ciel tried to smother his embarrassment of the lewdness he was currently displaying. 

"Oh, is someone excited?" Sebastian sneered, slapping one of the boy's ass cheeks with a dark snicker. "A virgin, yeah right. You're a fucking slut and you know it." As if to prove it, Sebastian suddenly thrust himself deep inside of Ciel, burying his entire dick in one fast movement. Pain like never before shot through Ciel, making him feel as though he was about to split open or rip in half, and his walls tightened around the erection harshly as if trying to force it out. He yelped as he collapsed down onto his elbows, his body trembling and sharp exhales and inhales forcing their way past his lips while he tried to force his tense body to relax.

"Fuck, you really are a virgin," Sebastian hissed, though more out of arousal than revelation. His dick was being squeezed almost painfully, and his hands gripped onto Ciel's hip bones as he tried to keep him still. "You need to try to calm down, Faggothive," he snarled, sliding out halfway before he snapped his hips forward and buried himself inside of Ciel once more.

Ciel's nails clawed at the concrete, his eyes shutting tightly as he attempted to calm his palpitating heart. The movement of Sebastian's hips brought mostly pain, a tiny ping of pleasure hitting him when his sensitive nerves were stimulated by Sebastian's dick, causing his muscles to relax only fractionally. 

Sebastian frowned a little in concern as he watched the boy claw and wriggle beneath him, sensing his discomfort, although he couldn't feel it himself. He loomed his body over the boy's, keeping his dick fully inside of him as he leaned down to press a kiss to Ciel's spine, teeth nibbling on the ribbed bones. "It's okay, Ciel. Just relax." Sebastian pulled out, promptly thrusting back in once more, a little gentler this time.

The boy's eyes widened and his cheeks flamed brightly, his head turning to look back at Sebastian with surprised eyes. He arched his back slightly as a shiver ran over his skin from the gentle behavior, causing him to relax even more as a sound of pleasure gets stuck in his throat. "O-okay."

"That's it," Sebastian hummed, taking one hand off of Ciel's hip and placing it at the base of his neck, fingers dancing down his spine and curving over his ass once it reached the bottom. This time, Sebastian pulled out until only his head remained inside, and his fingers kneaded Ciel's ass cheek coaxingly. "Are you ready?"

Ciel ran his tongue over his lip, pushing himself back up on his hands and slowly rolling his hips, his entire body thrumming with excitement and arousal. His lidded eyes locked with Sebastian's as he sucked in a deep breath, desperation in his voice. "Y-yes. P-please, Sebastian."

The words fueled Sebastian and he quickly sheathed himself back inside the boy, his hips snapping at a steady pace as he slid in and out over and over again, groaning each time Ciel's warm walls greeted his throbbing cock. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. So fucking tight. It's like you're sucking me in."

Ciel moaned wantonly, his walls constricting around Sebastian's dick, spasming wildly as pleasure bubbled up beneath his skin, the sensations making heat pool in his stomach. He pushed his hips back into Sebastian with need, his head lolling forward as his nails dug into the concrete for support. "O-oh, Sebastian..."

"Fuck, that's right. Call my name like a whore. Fucking beg for my dick." Sebastian growled, his fingers clawing at Ciel's hip bones, pulling the boy back into him each time he thrust in, forcing his dick deeper inside of him. He grinded into Ciel's ass each time he buried himself, making sure his shaft brushed against every sensitive nerve the male had.

"S-Sebastian, please. Oh, please." The entirety of Ciel's body felt as though it was on fire, pure ecstasy thrumming through his veins. The pleasure made him drop back down to his elbows, back arched sharply as he rolled his hips in time with Sebastian's thrusts, walls clenching and releasing his dick as he moaned. "P-please, more. More, god please. F-f-fuck me." Ciel rested his face against the cool concrete, his cheeks reddening once again at his own words, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Sebastian groaned as he rapidly impaled Ciel over and over again, his dick pulsating with each squeeze of Ciel's walls, and tears of sweat start to dot the back of his neckline. One of his hands left Ciel's hip to deliver a harsh smack to his ass while he growled out his words. "Start jerking yourself off. I want to see your shyness and control crumble away as you writhe beneath me like a fucking slut."

One of Ciel's arms moved back, the other staying firmly planted on the concrete to support him, and his hand found his neglected dick, hesitant fingers curling around it and beginning to move up and down his shaft. The added stimulation made him rock his hips back wildly, head tossing as his moans became louder and more impassioned. His eyelids fluttered, the redness in his cheeks no longer from embarrassment as he cried out. "I. Ah, Sebastian, please. H-harder, I want. F-fuck, please just fuck me harder."

Sebastian slammed his hips into Ciel brutally, his dick jabbing into the male's sensitive nerves repeatedly and he leaned forward to grasp one hand onto his shoulder while the other tangled through Ciel's hair, yanking him back with as much force as he can muster while animalistic grunts poured from Sebastian. "Fucking Ciel... So fucking tight..."

Ciel's entire body jolted as the head of Sebastian's dick brushed against his most sensitive bundle of nerves, his back arching sharply as his hand moved faster on his dick, his body bucking and writhing wildly. Broken moans left him, followed by whimpered expletives, his chest heaving as his eyes rolled back in his head, pleasure making his lower stomach tighten almost uncomfortably. "There, there! Again, please, Sebastian. There, f-fuck."

Sebastian viciously prodded at those nerves, his back straightening completely to angle his dick as he pounded into the boy, his erection starting to tingle and pulsate with the need to release. "You better fucking cum or you won't get filled up."

"I-I will. I want to be filled up by you." The coil in Ciel's stomach tightens to the point of almost breaking, his hand squeezing his own erection and moving up and down nearly of its own accord. His body stilled momentarily as the coil snapped, ribbons of cum shooting out from the tip of his dick as loud moans echoed off the walls. His muscles rapidly spasmed around Sebastian's thick cock, his entire body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. Ciel let his hand fall away from his pulsing flesh before his hips began to wildly roll back into Sebastian, squeezing around his dick as he sat up slightly, his arm wrapping around the back of the older male's neck for support. "I want to be full of Sebastian's cum. Please fill me up."

Sebastian groaned, his hand reaching around and running down Ciel's soft chest, fingers latching onto a nipple and twisting it painfully as he gave a few more thrusts before he buried himself deeply inside of the boy, his cum instantly spurting and coating Ciel's walls, the warm liquid oozing a small trail out of his puckered entrance. "Fuck."

Ciel stilled his body, his muscles contracting and trying to suck up and keep the heated cum inside of him, a shiver running through him at the sensation of being filled. His chest heaved as his back leaned into Sebastian heavily, lidded eyes slowly moving to glance at his face. Sebastian took a few deep breaths, his head rolling back as he tried to slow his heart rate, his chest also rapidly rising and falling from exertion. Color immediately bloomed in Ciel's cheeks as he watched him with large eyes, his head turning back so his gaze falls to the floor. Embarrassment flooded through him once more, followed by happiness, and a small smile curled his lips.

Sebastian suddenly blinked in realisation, his eyes widening and he quickly shoved Ciel off of him, letting him hit the concrete floor as Sebastian scrambled to his feet. His hands immediately yanked his underwear and pants up, a growl sliding through his clenched teeth. "No one had better hear about this. If I find out that you told anyone, I'll fucking kill you. Do you understand, Faggothive?"

Ciel tried to catch himself, though this time his face scrapes along the concrete, the shock from the unexpected shove taking away the pain. Ciel looked up at him, making sure his eyes lock with Sebastian's and don't waver. "I understand. I'll never tell."

Snorting, Sebastian walked back over to the shower and picked up his wet shirt off the tile floor, his hands wringing out any excess water before he draped the garment over his shoulder. He grabbed a towel off the rack, throwing the plush fabric back at Ciel. "I expect you to clean up this mess; I have more important things to do."

"O-of course." Ciel slowly sat up, feeling absolutely crushed as tears well up in his eyes and create a nearly blinding film, his gaze averted to the floor. His numb fingers clutched onto the towel and pulled it around him as he mentally scolded his stupidity of feeling momentarily happy. He stood on unsteady legs, waiting patiently for Sebastian to leave the shower so he could use it.

Sebastian strode over to his locker, his hands grabbing his backpack off of the floor and slinging it over his free shoulder, his head turning as he spared Ciel one last glance. "Oh, and I'll be keeping your ribbon, by the way."

"You..." Ciel lifted his head up and stared at the male in surprise, his mouth falling open and closing a few times as he tried to find words, head tilting to the side as his voice squeaks. "Y-you didn't... lose it?"

Sebastian smirked, turning back around to face forward and gripping onto the strap of his bag as he strided out of the locker room. "See you around."

The sound of Sebastian's footsteps faded as he got further and further away, and Ciel was left there to stand alone, paralyzed, wondering if he should burst into tears of sadness or tears of joy.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

* * *

 

Sebastian nonchalantly strode down the empty hallway, a few of his friends trailing behind him as he walked. School had ended, and every other normal student had already started to make their trips home, where as the jocks were expected to stay and work out in preparation for the game tonight.

"If we win this, we'll go to the championships," Bard murmured behind him, hope filling his voice. "Think we can do it, Sebastian?"

"Of course we can," Sebastian answered confidently, his head slightly raising. "We've worked our asses off for this." Sebastian's buddies mumbled agreements, though he didn't hear a word they said when his eyes honed in on a boy standing at his locker a few yards away, carefully organising books into the small metal cubby. Sebastian's walk became one of determination, and he briskly approached the kid, his arm reaching out and grabbing onto his shoulder, flipping the boy around so the locker shuts and his spine rests against the metal door. "Well if it isn't little miss Faggothive."

Ciel jolted in surprise, his books clattering to the floor as he felt the cold metal press into his skin through his clothing. He swallowed a moan from the roughness, his cheeks flushing pink as he looked up at his bully with wide, innocent eyes, his lips curled down in a pout with his brows drawn together. "I-I, um."

Sebastian's eyes slightly narrowed as a vicious snarl stretched his lips back, fangs flashing as he shoved him harder into the locker. "Checking out books so you can study over the weekend? How fucking pathetic." His friends snickered behind him at the remark, Bard crossing his arms over his chest proudly as he reveled in the boy's humiliation.

Ciel's eyes pooled up, bottom lip trembling as he sucked it between his teeth, biting down hard on it as his eyes lid almost unnoticeably, and he let out a small whimper, shrinking down into himself. "T-they're for l-l-leisure."

"You read books for fun? How much of a dweeb are you?" Bard taunted, making Sebastian narrow his eyes a bit more. He turned back to look at his friends, tossing his head to the side as he motioned for them to leave.

"I can fucking handle this on my own," he growled at them, turning his focus back onto Ciel as he shoved his shoulders deeper into the metal, regarding the boy with malicious eyes. "Don't you think so, Faggothive?"

A shiver runs through Ciel as he recalls the violence in the locker room, his back starting to ache as the metal digs into him, the shifting of his weight causing the lock to jam into his back. He nodded his head slightly, eyes focused solely on Sebastian as he squeaks. "Y-yes."

Bard nodded compliantly, gesturing for the other two jocks to follow him as they began to walk away, leaving Sebastian to rip the boy to shreds in peace. Sebastian watched them, waiting until they rounded the corner and their footsteps faded away before he whipped back around to Ciel, his body instantly molding to the smaller male's and his hands circling around to eagerly grope his ass, his lips crushing against Ciel's in a hungry kiss. Ciel moaned in his mouth, his lips latched onto his as he returned the forceful kiss, his eyes lidding heavily. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, arms coming up to snake around his neck and pull him closer, his body rolling into his.

Sebastian rocked his hips into Ciel's as his already hardened erection begs for friction, his teeth gnashing the male's lips viciously, acting practically famished as he pried his mouth open further so he could suck Ciel's tongue into his mouth. Ciel tightened his legs around him, his crotch pressing against Sebastian's as he grinded into him, giving them both the friction they desire while their tongues curled and massaged around one another. Sebastian's lungs strained from the lack of air and he broke the kiss, breathless pants leaving him as his fingers continued to knead Ciel's ass cheeks tenderly, his hips rocking into his sensually. "Miss me?"

Ciel's tongue rolled out to lick away the small strand of saliva that connected them, gasping as small sounds leave him, his back leaning into the lockers as he tried to pull Sebastian as close as possible. "Always. I always miss you."

One of Sebastian's hands runs up Ciel's spine to rub his back, his other leaving the boy's ass to migrate to his crotch, digits grabbing and fondling his bulge. "You're gonna be at the game tonight, right?"

"Mmm, of course I will be." A strangled moan gets caught in Ciel's throat, his body writhing beneath Sebastian's touch as their eyes lock together. The boy's cheeks flushed with arousal, his arms tightening around his boyfriend. "I'll be in the front row of the bleachers, cheering you on."

A genuine smile lit up Sebastian's complexion, and he brings his face close to Ciel's, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I want to take you out this weekend," Sebastian stated, not skipping a beat. His hand left the younger male's crotch, coming up to rake through his soft hair, his orbs deeply staring into Ciel's. "I know a great place to eat a few towns away. There's a hotel across the street, too..." Sebastian rocked his hips into Ciel's, erection grinding into him to hint at his intentions.

Ciel purred, his fingers tangling in the locks at the back of Sebastian's neck, his heart blooming with happiness, the organ fluttering wildly. His cheeks darkened, his lips curling into a small smile. "I'd like that a lot, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked, his hands caressing the boy's face, thumb brushing over his heated cheekbone. "Wear the sneakers I bought you. Oh, and a pair of leggings. I love the way they flatter your ass." His other hand delivers a gentle but firm smack to Ciel's bottom for effect, making his boyfriend jolt with a devious giggle.

"I myself find that they look better on the floor," he whispered, pouty lips planting a kiss to Sebastian's.

"Ooh, what a naughty boy you are," Sebastian chuckled lowly, a mischievous grin curving his lips and he leaned forward, latching his mouth onto the younger male's ear lobe, teeth pulling on it as he growls playfully. "Careful what you say; I may just fuck you right here and now."

"Mmm, please do. I'm more than willing." Ciel practically begged, tilting his head back as a moan leaves him, his eyes lidding while his blue irises darken with lust. "You make me this way," he added, rolling his hips into Sebastian wantonly.

Sebastian rocked into him a few more times before he regrettably pulled away, helping the boy lower his legs to the ground as he gave his hips one final squeeze. "As much as I'd love to make you writhe and beg like a needy slut, I need to go hit the gym before the game."

"I know," Ciel whined softly, reluctantly letting his arms leave Sebastian's neck and fall to his side. He leaned up to capture one last, passionate kiss from his boyfriend, whispering breathily once he pulls away. "I'll see you after the game. You'll get a big kiss for winning tonight."

Sebastian snorted to hold back his laughter, his eyes rolling as he smiled. "I'm glad you're sure that we'll win. I would ask you to wish me luck, but..." Sebastian reached into the pocket on his jeans, pulling out the navy ribbon and throwing Ciel a wink as he showed it to him. "I have all the luck I need."

Happiness lit up Ciel's features as he quickly bent over to pick up his fallen books, eyes sparkling mischeviously as he straightened up and clutched them to his chest once he retrieved them all. "Of course you'll win."

Sebastian shook his head, turning his back to his boyfriend as he started to walk away, giving him one last devious look. "I love you, Faggothive."

Ciel wrinkled his nose up from the name yet he smiled widely, cheeks flooding with color as he watched him stride away. "I love you too, Sebastian." Pure adoration filled his heart while he stared after his boyfriend, still in disbelief that, somehow, things had worked out perfectly between them. It was still such a shock to him, so foreign that he was sure it was a dream.

But Ciel was okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for everything, Pumpkin. We really hope you enjoyed this, and that you'll continue to stick by us. Thank you for being a dedicated reader, amazing commenter, and truly, an irreplaceable friend.  
> With love, always love, and tons of XOXOs,  
> Ritsy & SebasuchansKitten


End file.
